


Nines and a Fluff Deviation.

by 00111001-00110000-00110000 (SaintDante)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Allen, Double Androids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDante/pseuds/00111001-00110000-00110000
Summary: Nines likes being picked up. Enough to deviate. Allen is happy with this.A little [?] thing for connorssock :DWhat are titles?
Relationships: Captain Allen/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Nines and a Fluff Deviation.

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I don’t normally write cause my adhd brain can not keep itself on track or remember where it was going.

The revolution saw to hundreds if not thousands of androids released into the world, slowly but surly starting to take place in the world and deviancy within themselves. It was soon considered a bit uncouth to force deviation, instead leaving androids to find it themselves. Most either stayed at the tower as a temporary home, but lucky ones got to go off to stay with people that wanted to help. Or rather they got jobs and coworkers ended up taking them in.

Dangerous, skilled and strong to boot, the RK900 now dubbed Nines was brought into SWAT for a lack of a better job. Where else could use his full skills and not be intimidated by him? Not that he tried to be, it was just his military programming. Not that the rest of the team seemed to mind as he was welcomed in and suited up, unbothered by the fact he wasn’t a deviant.

For the first few days everything went fine, two missions that came and went before the night fell. But Allen noticed that when everyone went to leave, Nines himself didn’t.

“Hey, don’t you have somewhere else to go?” He would have thought that maybe he would follow Connor, seeing as the android was the one to find him.

“Apologies, I didn’t mean to overstay.” Nines had thought it would be fine, staying there in the office to use the chargers. It wouldn’t be a hassle to go to Hank’s though.

The captain waved his hand, realizing that might have been taken the wrong way. “No I mean… You always stay behind. Guessing you have been here this whole time. Thought you would have gotten a place or been staying at the tower? Or hell stayed with Connor and Hank?”

There was a brief moment in which Nines thought how best to explain. “I had been offered a place to stay at the CyberLife tower, however I find that many other androids are uneasy with my presence. Not only because of what I was built for but because i’m not deviant. As for Connor… I do believe it is best to leave them to their privacy as they have the potential to jar me from stasis with late night _activities_.”

Sucking in air though his teeth, Allen shook his head. “Yeeeeah didn’t need to know that.” Before the bot could apologize again Allen had him following with a hand to his back. “Come on, you can’t just stay here all night. I got space for you.”

Despite Nines assurance that he needed no bed nor to rest as humans did Allen insisted the whole way, even talking about a movie or two. The Rk had no idea how to take this but in stride as he was never meant to be brought home, but he could adapt. At least of all the people to stay with it was someone he trusted.

This one night soon became a habit of the Captain’s, so often Nines was even able to get a potted plant in a cute little frog pot. The more Allen talked, the more Nines listened and learned. A number of little traits that didn’t show up when he was with the team. Nines found these to be pleasant, learning more about the man that had been determined to show him what else there was outside of work.

\--

Despite the months of working with the SWAT team nothing they did seemed to sway Nines even a bit closer to deviancy, or if they did they couldn’t tell. At best they got a bit of gold light from him but never for long. Mildly disappointing but no one was going to complain, the android would be what he wanted when he was ready and no sooner. Though among them Allen surly hoped it wouldn’t be a bad experience.

The middle of winter had a typical call coming in, too many people getting way too many guns and heads too big into the box of reality. It was simple, really, to get all of them fairly fast in such a remote location on the edge of town, in an old warehouse. A quiet trek through the snow caught them all off guard. Nines had split off from the team to track down the last man they were after, down old halls filed with more crap than the perps personalities. It made for easy cover and gave the suspect a chance shot. The android may be fast but not faster than a bullet, the shot ripping though his calf. It wasn’t bad but he wouldn’t be standing on it for sure, instead managing to fall to one knee to shoot down his attacker, content with that at least.

It isn’t but a few moments later that the sound of heavy boot fall filled the air, several moving past him with Allen coming to a stop right beside. “Doesn't look good, but at least it’s just your leg. Should be an easy fix when we get you out of here.” He was quiet calm about the wound, be it because Nines couldn’t feel it or just keeping a level head, he couldn’t tell.

The android had managed to run himself fairly far into the building, and he noted that while there were medics for the humans, a technician skilled for his line of mechanics would only be at cyber life at this time. That could take at least twenty minutes for them to get there. Nodding, he adjusted to sit. “A technician will arrive soon, I will meet you back at the station as soon as they are finished.”

The scoff got a curious look out of Nines before his view was blocked by Allen crouching in front of him. “You really think I’m leaving you here to just wait?” A bit of shifting had the Android pulled up against his captain's chest, arms around his legs as he effortlessly lifted the bulk of Nines body.

The sudden lift is something that the RK had never experienced before, flailing a moment before wrapping his arms around Allen’s neck to keep steady, his amused smile shining up at him. Nines almost couldn’t see the smile though the red wall that took up his vision, the very idea that someone could pick him up was beyond him. He agreed that Allen looked strong but not to this level.

But what stunned him more was how much he seemed to enjoy this, the warmth of Allen against him and the electric spark at being picked up. Nines knew he should be put down, that he wasn’t a child or toy but he was rather happy where he was. As he held onto Allen his mind beat against the red until shards were left in their wake, disappearing like his will to ask to be put down. The feeling of warmth and safety that finally shone though the broken red so inviting that he held on just a touch firmer.

“You doing ok? You are lighting up like a disco ball.” A snicker followed but Nines chose to hide his face against his captain's shoulder, RA9 forbid that he saw the look on the androids face. Giving a nod seemed to be all Allen needed in that moment to keep going on, carrying like it was no big deal and even chatting to some of the snickering SWAT members.

“So that’s what it took? Captain picking him up?” Came a distant, but not unkind snicker.

“I mean I would to, he’s _something_. You can’t tell me that don’t look fun.” Game another, trying to be quiet but failing in the echo of the building.

It didn’t matter though, Nines was content where he was and knew they meant no harm. He couldn’t quite point out what he was feeling right then and there, but he didn’t want it to go away.

\--

The warehouse was wasn’t the last time that found Nines being off the floor.

Late evening found Nines back in his now shared apartment with Allen, seemingly unable to sit still as the movie played. All the new emotions kicking around were a bit confusing though he didn’t know how to ask about them. He knew he could ask Connor but in a way he felt like this was something he had to do without him if he could help it. He couldn’t rely on him forever.

Getting up from his place among the fluffy blankets he was starting to understand, the Rk made his way into the kitchen where Allen had decided to make Nines warm thirium.

“Allen, how is it that you could pick me up?”

Putting the cup down Allen gave him an amused smile. “Why? Want me to do it again?”

It hadn’t been the answer he was expecting and truth be told he did, so very much, and apparently it was easy for Allen to see as he man wasted no time in scoping him up bridal with a laugh. He spun the two of them around as Nines held on, making a pleased noise at how wonderful it was that _he_ could be the one picked up, be safe.

“You really liked it when I did that, hu? Considering you deviated for it~” Allen was quiet pleased with himself over this, letting Nines grab his cup from the counter before being carried back to the living room to settle back down again. Not that Nines would let go of him yet.

They settled down for a while longer, the Rk content on his soft, warm perch. But the question kept nagging him as he finished his drink, leaning back against Allen. Taking one of his hands into his own Nines ran his fingers over the other’s and enjoyed the warmth of it

“Do you really want to know how I could pick you up?” The captain let his fingers slip between Nines’ and grinning as the android exposed his chassis as he always did.

The Rk nodded, smiling at the hand in his and giving his knuckles a kiss. “Why would I not? I do like finding out more about you, I was build for learning.” As long as he didn’t have to get up, but he left that unsaid. The content and peace was startled when Nines watched as the skin peeled away from the hand holding his, a gentle push for an interface coming though that he let though without much though. The chest he rested against vibrated with a chuckle and the feeling hummed though the interface.

“What? But how? I thought you were...”

“Nope, a LN300.” Allen could tell how lost Nines was, doing his best to calm his shock. “Took out my led a while ago, before everything started.”

“How did you not get found out? For that matter how did you end up here if you are an android?” Nines wasn’t upset, no he was more ecstatic than anything. It means Allen will have some understanding of what he feels.

Humming, Allen couldn’t help but smile. “Funny enough the team had liked me enough not to say anything, even made my way to captain because of them.”

There was a moment where the Rk thought about his before he realized. “Is that why they were so accepting of me despite being a machine?” The shrug was all he got before going quite again. In the pause in conversation he let though what he thought about the warehouse event, earning back a laugh and the feeling of fondness from the other.

\--

Nines had found it a fun habit to find his way off the floor and onto Allen, for the most part he didn’t complain as Nines was decent enough not to do it at bad times. But he was getting bolder and soon found he didn’t quite mind where he was doing it at anymore.

Allen has just finished addressing a few of the team for some shenanigans they got into, nothing bad thankfully just a bit messy. It was just something that happened on slow days. The RK had finished up every task he had meant to get to with ease and found himself bored himself. He COULD go and practice with the guns or clean them, but he found something far more interesting pushing to the front of his mind.

Standing from his seat he stalked after Allen, many of the team watching him curiously. Nines could really be intimidating and at the moment he looked more like a tiger about to rip someone in two. They couldn’t tell from his face what he was thinking, impassive looking as he tended to be.

In a matter of a few steps he finds himself right behind the man, arms wrapping around his shoulders and nearly jumping onto Allen’s back. Thankfully he seemed more ready for it, easily adjusting his weight and catching Nines to hold him up. This didn’t feel nearly as safe but more fun, and judging by the snickers he thinks he isn’t the only one to be amused.

Where Nines’ cheek presses to the side of Allen’s neck he retracts his skin to brush against the other man who peels his away too, allowing the connection. There are a few woots at them for it, happy these two could find that with each other. And a few photos might have been snapped but neither minded, especially when they were texted to the two of them.


End file.
